


Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

by GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Witch AU, we'll have to add more as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor/pseuds/GeorgiPopovichWitchdoctor
Summary: “What’s so bad about being like other monsters?” He asks, “What is so terrible about being a monster at all…? Have you ever known another monster the same way as you’ve known me, Otabek?”





	Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

“If I didn’t have to report back to the castle, I would never leave this bed.” The deep voice says, in a much softer tone than has been in the whole afternoon,  “You’ve beguiled me again, witch.”

Georgi’s legs cross softly as he shifts onto his side, his thin quilt draped over his naked hips, his short brown curls just barely long enough to drape into his face from the sweat that wet him in the hour or so they were tangled to one another, gasping for breath. There was dragging of nails that he swore were going to tear out his tattoos right off his back and thighs, growling that could scare off the wolves outside the window, heat that could boil his strongest potions. Yet his bored expression hardly shows evidence of what had taken place; he doesn’t even look to the knight who graced his bedroom, as he stands and begins to dress again.

That armor that littered the floor seemed so useless to Georgi as he looked over him. Despite his height, Sir Altin was the most intimidating man he’d ever met, and he didn’t know anyone who would be brave or stupid enough to cross him; and yet this man wore eighty pounds of metal on him while scouring this forest for beasts and criminals on the outside of the kingdom weekly.

“It’s not that difficult.” He comments, looking up to the sage that burned in the dish above them, thick incense that clouded the room just slightly. “The hardest part is knowing  that when you’ve tamed the beast of the forest, that I’ll have to hope you never tell another soul where you once found me.”

Those stone eyes looked down to the bed, and for a moment he loses the words in his throat at the way that white as milk skin looked outside that blanket, with purples and blues traced along his naked shoulders in hexes and shapes that he’d never understand, and dark nails gradient to the rest of his fingers. It wasn’t the beauty of the sight that bewitched him, but the curiosity to who this witch was, other than someone he met out of exhaustion in the forest, other than a man he lay with every week on his rounds.

“How do I know that you’re not the beast of this forest?” Sir Altin asks, finally gaining his voice once more.

Georgi looks halfway amused for a moment before he runs his hand  through his hair, raking back those curls as his hand glows for a moment, keeping them out of his face into that swoop that he’d managed with barely the wave of a finger. “Beasts and monsters are not the same, Sir Altin. Beasts are untamed creatures, in which if crossed, are killed for trophies…. Monsters are untamed creatures just killed on sight.”

This was a dangerous arrangement for the two of them, where if either were caught, heads would be had. Georgi knew of it, and at this point in his hundreds of years here in the world, he couldn’t prevent his death further; if he was going to die, he was going to do it with caution to the wind and in his own control.

He wasn’t going to do it like his parents did. He wasn’t going to play safe and be caught off guard.

“You always call yourself a monster.”

“It is what we are. Every book I’ve ever had told me so.”  The witch lifts his hand towards his shelf, one slides right out, landing with a heavy bounce into midair like gravity thickened in that moment, pages sweeping to one specific tattered page, skittered with drawings and notes. “Do you see? Monster here….. let’s try another, shall we?” With a heavy thud, that book falls to the ground, and another one takes its place, now surrounded with other books, all flipping to similar pages. “Monster, monster, monster…. Don’t you see? I’ve always been one, ever since I was brand new to this earth.”

Sir Altin nearly jumped when he saw these books coming around him, dropping like flies, and yet his disappointed gaze falls upon Georgi, as these actions flitter about with the intent of showing exactly his point. “You can’t listen to these books, you’re not a monster, you’re not like the monsters in these books, Georgi.”

“What’s so bad about being like other monsters?” He asks, “What is so terrible about being a monster at all…? Have you ever known another monster the same way as you’ve known me, Otabek?”

The knight stills as his first name is used, as  though he’d been called upon intimately, as his eyes never leave those dark blue ones.

“… I haven’t.”

Knowingly, Georgi rises out of the bed, stepping over to a violet cloth on the ground and pulling it around his shoulders, letting it drape heavily in a train behind him as he makes his way out of the bedroom. “Humans think they know what monsters are;  they think that monsters are just evil creatures made to inhabit nightmares and cause pain without considering that they would qualify as monsters as well. But when one falls for a monster, oh, we’re not beasts….. we’re not inumane, we’re not deadly…. we’re just not like the other monsters.”

Glancing over his shoulder, he looks sternly upon the knight as he sits beside his fireplace, legs crossed.

“You haven’t even considered that this beast you’re after in the forest here might be as scared of the kingdom as the citizens are of it. Yet without question, you’ve been ordered to hunt down something that hasn’t been here before, a creature that’s lost its home or can’t find its way back. And you’ll be heavily rewarded for killing something frightened just like the rest of the humans do.”

Otabek can’t help but follow when those words are directed towards him; if he didn’t want to leave before, there was assurance that he didn’t want to do it now. He didn’t want their meet to end with sour words like this, and yet it usually does, as if this witch doesn’t want him to return. “I’m sorry…..” He mentions humbly, adjusting the last bit of his armor on his body as he meets eyes with him once more. “I didn’t realize how insulting it must be to have someone completely different to you… I see you as something different because you’re the only different type of creature I’ve met in my whole life living here. And to be honest…. I’ve never been more curious.”

“Curiosity is going to get you killed if you keep coming to see me.” Georgi says, looking towards the embers in the fire, feeling the heat rise onto his skin and how it stings to his gaze.

The knight takes a deep breath, feeling how the weight of breath changes with the metal plates upon his torso, and he walks over, dropping to a single knee as if he were bowing to a king. It surprised Georgi, and he looked back over, still holding the purple cloak around his shoulders with his legs crossed. “If I end up dying by coming to see you, at least I’ll be doing something that makes me happy…. you’re not going to chase me away unless you somehow convince me that I make you unhappy.”

Georgi doesn’t know if he was breathing in the time he heard that sentence, only that he for once felt this strange curiosity right back to the knight. Most he had brought to his home were either looking for something, infatuated with a witch, or looking to kill him. This man just wanted to see him, and ask no questions.

“….. Perhaps you too are a monster, Sir Altin.”


End file.
